


Im your dummy

by GrimReaper_181



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaper_181/pseuds/GrimReaper_181
Summary: Adora has a nightmare, and Catra is right there to comfort her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Im your dummy

Adora watched as Catra stumbled closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. She wanted to go to save her, but her body wouldn’t move. Adora could feel the tears start to stream down her cheeks, warm and salty.  
“Please, Catra, I know your still in there,” she pleaded.  
But nothing was getting through to her, even as she begged for the other girls safety.

“Goodbye, Adora.” Catra spoke, a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face. As graceful as ever, she leapt from the cliffs edge, plummeting towards the unforgiving ground.

Adora felt a scream rip from her throat before she could stop it.  
“Catra!” She yelled, desperation laced in every letter, filled with the need to hear the magicats voice. She sobbed, unable to move to go and see if if Catra was still breathing. In that moment, horde primes ship had never felt more empty and desolate.

~~

Catra woke up as soon as she heard Adora scream her name, ready to attack the non-existent enemy. She heard the small sobs escape from her girlfriends lips, when she realized what was happening. Adora was having a nightmare. Concern wormed its way into her stomach, as she needed to wake Adora up from whatever was happening in her sleep.  
“Adora, you gotta wake up.” Her voice was firm, but the worry still crept its way into the cracks of the of the sentence. Nothing. She put her hand on Adora’s shoulder, and squeezed it lightly.  
“Adora, please.” She shook her shoulder timidly, which almost immediately made her shoot up. She frantically looked around, tears still falling heavily from her eyes, before landing on Catra. Her breathing was heavy and uneaven, which opted Catra to go into comforting girlfriend mode.  
“Hey, hey its okay. Im right here, and im not going anywhere.” She spoke softly, smiling slightly in an attempt to ease her fear stricken dummy.  
“Catra, y-your okay.” relief flooded through her, before she lept toward Catra and engulfed her in a tight hug. Catra returned the embrace, rubbing Adora’s back in a comforting manor. She heard quiet sobs coming from the blonde haired girl, which led Catra to have a pang of hurt in her own chest, wishing nothing more then to take away whatever pain she was feeling.  
“Do you, um, wanna talk about it?” Catra asked in an attempt to make Adora feel better.  
“No!” Adora responded a little too quickly and loudly, causing both of them to flinch. “Sorry, i mean not today. I promise i will soon though,”  
Catra smiled. They were getting there, both trying to be more open with their emotions. It was a slow process, and each of them needed time with certain things, but they were getting better.  
“You know, with the way you screamed my name, its almost like you care about me,” she smirked, knowing that she did indeed care about her.  
“Of course i care about you!” She replied, love in each word.  
“I know dummy.”  
“yeah, but im your dummy.” She smiled, a comfortable silence covered the room. they had both laid back down on the bed, Adora tucked into the crook of Catra’s neck, their legs entangled with eachothers. They held eachother like they never planned on letting go; which they never would.  
“I love you.” Adora spoke after a while of the quiet, a warm feeling of love grew stronger in Catra’s chest after she said that. she smiled, knowing she’d never felt so safe in her entire life.  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
